Worth It All
by OPrincess ShinigamiO
Summary: Hinata wakes up and realizes that she won't be able to spend as much time with her husband because of his new job.


**OPrincess ShinigamiO** here!

Inspired by the recent Naruto chapter 662, in which SasuHina both dropped facedown on the ground and were subsequently thinking about their respective Nii-sans. I've been hibernating from this fandom for quite some time, mostly because nothing new really happened and I've been busy, and it's kinda funny that my feels resurrected because of this. So while my feels have hiked up, I've decided to create this little oneshot for fun.

This is for all the SasuHina nerds out there whose feels have been reborn just like mine. :)

* * *

_Worth It All_

...

She slowly opened her lavender-white eyes.

Bright yellow rays of the sun reflected from the window to her bedside. Birds were singing a light, merry melody. The clock on the bedside revealed that it was only a few minutes before 9AM, the time she usually awakens when there's nothing to do.

Hinata smiled. It was going to be a good day.

Yawning, she gave a little stretch and turned to the other side. Her smile faltered as soon as she saw the empty white space. The pillow still had the imprint of its owner's head. The blankets on that side were rumpled, but were done so as neatly as it possibly could, maybe so as to not awaken the Hyuuga.

"_Of course_," she thought to herself, "_today's the day."_

What she meant was, today was the day Konoha's new Hokage, the official Sixth Hokage (for nobody really accepted nor remembered Danzo's inauguration), would officially begin working.

And that meant having her husband away for the whole day, six days per week (maybe even seven), thirteen hours a day (expectedly more).

She knew that with the Hokage's inauguration, her husband was bound to become a very busy man. After all, he had a very demanding job. Having more than half of Konoha's community doubting you wasn't exactly helping as well.

But Naruto was a very determined man (she'd be the first to know), and in truth, he _did_ save the whole world from chaos. He was the one who gave the finishing blow to Madara Uchiha, sending him back to the pits of darkness, effectively ending the last of Madara's long curse.

With that, the war ended. Yet almost everyone, including herself even, could not bring themselves to trust him. Not yet. After all he's done in the past, how could anyone blame them?

Eventually though, some of them began to give him the benefit of doubt. She was quite afraid of him then, but for Naruto's sake, she volunteered to heal his injuries and take care of him whenever Team 7 or Tsunade had other errands to do. His injuries were one of the worst, so it took a much longer time for him to heal. In fact, he was actually in a coma for almost five months.

She could never forget the relief and the immense joy on Naruto and Sakura's faces (and Karin, his redheaded teammate when he went rogue) when he finally opened his eyes.

Everyone in the Rookie 9 had given their efforts to get him back on his feet (and former glory), much to his dismay. He didn't want people to crowd him, nor did he want to start being friendly with anyone of them.

But through Naruto's chiding, he eventually got used to their presence (albeit in a grumbling manner, that was never going to change) and after almost two years of hard work, he had everything under control again.

It took another year to convince Tsunade and the rest of the world that he was ready to take responsibility of his actions by doing whatever was necessary to bail him out of jail (and execution), and another few to convince them that he was ready for higher responsibilities.

In the end, all his hard work paid off. And he ended up making her fall in love with him after a series of coincidental meetings (was it fate?), leading to their marriage.

She smiled as her mind was filled with thoughts of her now husband. She was grateful to Kami that after all the difficult challenges he had to overcome his whole life, all the suffering he had to endure after losing his family and the whole clan, and all the faults and betrayals he'd done that would take a lifetime to make up for, Kami had mercy on him and allowed him to finally become happy.

She's proud of her beloved. But at the same time, she was annoyed with how much time his dream job would take over. It was already bad enough that he had to prepare a lot for the last several months while she had an abundance of missions outside Konoha to tend to. It's definitely selfish of her to monopolize her husband, but she just couldn't help feeling disappointed.

Still, she knew that they had a responsibility to put the village first, so there was nothing she could do about their schedule.

Hinata grumbled against her pillow before pushing herself up. It would've been nice to spend this beautiful day with her husband. But alas, he had duties to fulfill, and the only way to really prove his worthiness is to become diligent in his work.

Yawning while scratching the back of her messy dark locks, she slipped on her fluffy slippers and half-skated to their kitchen. As she was about to turn the knob of the kitchen sink, she noticed from the corner of her eye a small yellow note stuck on the refrigerator.

Curious, she pulled it off and read the tiny neat scribbles written on it.

"_Went ahead. Bought your favorite cinnamon buns and left it on the counter. Don't expect me for dinner."_

Meaning: _"I'm sorry for not waking you before leaving on my first day, and I'm sorry that I might not be able to have dinner with you. For now, I'll make up for it by buying you your favorite cinnamon buns (I still hate them). Love you."_

True to his word, a familiar brown bag sat on the counter on her right. Come to think of it, the air did smell faintly of cinnamon. She thought it was only remnants of the cinnamon-scented candles she used the night before.

Hinata shook her head while a tiny smile formed on her lips.

"I know you'll make up for it later." She whispered in a sly tone.

She began humming as she began washing her hands before retrieving the brown bag and delightfully indulged herself to her favorite treat.

She wasn't in the mood to train today, which was quite a rare thing. And anyhow, both her teammates and her father and sister were busy with missions outside Konoha. Maybe she should take a walk later on to stretch her legs. It would've been a waste to stay indoors in such a beautiful day.

But for now, she flopped on the couch in the living room and reached for the remote control. She might as well check out the DVDs Ino and Sakura lent her while she's still feeling lazy.

…

"Hey."

She woke up to the sound of her husband's husky voice, blinking slowly until she could clearly stare into his warm onyx eyes (uncharacteristic for many). His eyebrows weren't in their usual frown. His face held that certain soft expression that always made Hinata melt. It was the look that he's reserved only for his beautiful and gentle wife.

She must've fallen asleep while continuing her movie marathon since morning. And according to the clock on the living room wall, it seems to be that her husband had returned home a little earlier than expected.

But it didn't matter at the moment. As long as he was around, whatever time they have for each other, she'll treasure every single one of them.

Smiling, she reached out a hand and caressed his cheek.

Yes, despite her earlier complaints, Hinata knew that in the end, as long as he's around, there's nothing in this world she'd like to change. Like him, she would overcome every obstacle in their way. She won't give up even if things look bleak, because it's also her ninja way.

She'll forever love and support him and will stay by his side no matter what.

After all, she _was_ the new Hokage's wife.

And he was worth it.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Surprise surprise. Also inspired by the most recent interview with Kishimoto in which he stated whom he actually wanted to become Hokage.

Leave a review if you can :)


End file.
